(Non-Cliched) Annabeth at Goode
by emmacortana
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode, but, *gasp* it's not as cliched as the others. Please check it out. There is still the highschool drama like crushes and friends and teachers and schoolwork. Just none of that overrated stuff.


**AN/ HI! Sarah here, but I'm guessing you already know that. (Said in a British accent) I've always liked these stories, but I find that there aren't enough of them. But don't worry, Imma try to make it as non-cliche (My grammar is horrible ;)) as possible. You'll see. Like I'm gonna skip that whole thing where they start the story with the alarm clock ring. Just no.**

 **Annabeth's POV.**

It's a wonder why I haven't gotten kicked out of the Athena cabin yet. Why mother didn't disown me.

Everyone, get your cameras, because A CHILD OF ATHENA DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! Mom, get the camera!

And even, worse, I loathe the thought of going to school. It makes me feel putrid.

Percy warned me about his school. He told me about the Plastics **(AN/ Yes, that was totally a Mean Girls reference)** and the Jocks that'll be hitting on me. He told me that the English curriculum was very high, and that we had to read the Hamlot this year, which'll be murder for my dyslexia. He said that Gym wasn't very hard, which was bad. A girl has her needs. An ADHD girl who has been sitting for hours, attempting to read just 15 pages of Shakesphere, well, I'm gonna tell you from first hand experience. She needs to burn off her energy.

And as much as I hate the thought of going to this school, I hate the thought of being without Percy even more.

At first, I was going to surprise Percy at the school. You know, be real cliche about it. But then I realized something. There I was, in New York, and I was going to keep myself from seeing Percy for the whole Summer? I couldn't do such a thing.

So basically, I ditched the whole plan of surprising Percy, and moved in to his family's apartment straight away.

And I had the best summer ever. The first summer that wasn't spent trying to save the world from greek mythology, with Percy by my side.

And then, it felt like school was so far away! But now, school is too close to my liking.

I have my backpack all stuffed with supplies, and everything worked out for tomorrow. Yeah, that's right. Tomorrow is a Monday.

Worse, it's a _school_ Monday.

And I'm absolutely dreading it.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Percy snoring.

He still drools. He always has.

I quietly laugh and then snuggle next to him, putting my arm around his body.

 _Huh, that's weird._

It's so light out. The sun's shining and everything.

Maybe I'll check the time, just to be safe.

 _Crap._

It's 6:49:17... 18... 19... School starts at 7:15. **(AN/ That's when my school and my brother's high school starts, soo...)**

Great. First day, and I'm already late.

"Percy!" I yell, as I rush to the bathroom. "Wake up!"

He grunts and ignores me.

I sigh and walk back to the bed. And just when he thinks I'm about to go to bed with him again, I jump on him.

"PERCY! WAKE UP!"

His eyes fling open. "What? What? What's happening?" Except he slurs the words a little bit.

"PERCY! Do you know what time it is?!" I scramble to get up and then rush to the bathroom again.

"Sleeping time..?" He asks.

"NO, it's 6:50! School starts at 7;15! We have to get ready in 25 minutes!"

He sighs, and then rolls out of bed. "Done."

I turn to him, although I didn't really need to, as the mirror was capturing everything he did. "Are you seriously going to go to school dressed in only boxers?" (And NO. We didn't do anything last night. You know how boys dress when they go to sleep. I had on a cami and shorts the whole night.)

He groaned. "Fine."

The next 20 minutes were spent getting ready. We each took a long, hot shower last night, so there was that. We whipped on our clothes, and brushed our hair and teeth and everything.

We decided to leave early, (well, _earlier,_ ) and pick up something from Starbucks.

We ended up sharing a Venti Spiced Chai Latte.

And then we rushed to school. Well, more of I rushed. Percy just sat there, trying to find a good radio station.

Paul couldn't drive us, because he was a teacher. He had to get to school at 5:30 sharp. Poor him.

Because we always have _such good luck_ , we were caught in a traffic jam just half a block away. How? I have no idea. Apparently there was a car crash, and one of the lanes closed down. And then the police car driver might have been drunk, because his car was parked sideways, blocking all but one lane. _67 cars,_ I counted _. One lane. And we are stuck at the very end._

We heard the bell ring, but we were still half a block away. The car in front was driven very slowly, barely reaching 15 miles an hour.

When we finally got to Goode, it was 7:25.

And maybe we shouldn't have stopped at Starbucks.

We ran to the Principal's office. Apparently, she was to be a "mean old lady who gives out detention for fun. She might be a monster, the very worst kind. A responsible adult who hates kids." according to Percy.

We reached the office, and we headed to the door. Literally. Percy's head banged on the cheap wood, and it punctured a whole in it.

A woman with thick but small glasses came out. Her dyed brown hair was streaked with grey, and on the top of her head, you could see the much muddier looking roots growing out. She had a rather large mole below her mouth, on the left side. It moved every time she talked, and it was kind of fascinating to watch.

"PERCY JACKSON, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?!" Spit flew out of her mouth, which was lined with teeth tinted yellow.

"Sorry..." Percy said sheepishly with a small grin as he looked at me. _"See?"_ His eyes seemed to say. _"I told you."_ He rubbed his forehead, and looked up at the woman again. She had a name badge on, clearly worn out, and it had her name printed out on it. It was in cursive, which was murder for my eyes, but after a minute of staring, I finally read it.

 _Mrs. Mildred Farther._ It said.

I tried to explain and calm her down. "It was an accident. He didn't see where he was going, and he crashed into the wall. It's fine though, we can pay for it Mrs. Farther."

Her face grew read. "FARTHER?! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE EXPELLED, OR ARE YOU JUST THAT STUPID?! ITS ARCHER, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE GIRL."

I stiffened. NO ONE insults my intelligence. So this time when the words came out, it was cold and harsh, unlike the calm words I said before. "Well, Mrs. ARCHER," I enunciated her name. "I'll have you know that I am an A+ average student, applied for all AP classes but English, because I have DYSLEXIA. So now, you just insulted an intelligent girl with a DISORDER. My offer for paying for the damage still stands, though, but If you say one more word about me or Percy, I WILL report this."

Mrs. Archer looked frustrated and clearly angry. She obviously never had anyone talk to her like that.

"Fine." She snapped. Her chin was high in the air. "Be that way. I expect full payment, sent to the office in one weeks time. And in the meanwhile, you," She pointed at my boyfriend, looking confused and still sitting down."Will have detention until the payment is delivered."

I opened my mouth to argue.

"No buts. Now begone from my sight before I change my mind." And then she entered her office, and slammed the door so loudly, that the secretary from across the hall heard it. She opened the door, and saw the hole. Then she sighed.

"Sorry about that." She said kindly. She looked much younger than the woman she worked for. Maybe half her age? She couldn't have been older than 35. She also had a name tag, but it was decorated with little flowers. It read LISA KENNEDY in large bold print, much easier to read. She had light blond hair, bright hazel eyes, full of life, and wore modest clothing, a blue skirt, white t-shirt, and a cardigan that was a very light shade of grey. I liked her immediately.

"Hey Percy." She nodded at him, and he flashed her a grin from the ground. "And you must be his friend, Annabeth?" She said my name in an accent, pronounced Ah-nah-beth, scrunching the ah and nah closely, pronouncing it really fast. "Here, I have your schedules. The secretary always has an extra copy somewhere."

She opened the door more widely, and searched in a drawer in her wooden desk. She held up a folder that was labeled "SENIOR" in the same bold printing as her name tag.

She searched in it for a while, then found mine. "Here you are!" She smiled brightly as she handed over mine. And it took her just seconds more to find Percy's. She gave him his too.

"I hope that Percy will show you around. It should be second period by now. We don't ring the bell signalling the start or end of a period, only for the beginning of the day and the end. We just go by time, so you'd best keep a handwatch around somewhere. So hurry along, and you won't be late." She smiled again. "Have a nice day!" And then she ushered us out of her office.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's check the schedules."

The printing was easy to understand. I looked at Petrcy questioningly.

"She knows about my dislexia, and I told her about yours. Ever since Freshman, she made everything really big and in a bold font."

"Ah." I said. I appreciated her for doing that. What should've tooken half an hour only took minutes to read the schedule.

ANNABETH CHASE

7:15: SCIENCE WITH MRS. MILLER

8:00: ENGLISH WITH MRS. KENDRICK

8:45: HISTORY WITH MR. OLSEN

9:30: SPANISH WITH MR. BARTLEY

10:00: MATH WITH MR. PATURALLE

11:00: LUNCH

11:45: MUSIC WITH MRS. DEAN

12:30: GYM WITH COACH HUGHES

1:15: HEALTH WITH MRS. VANDERVEEN

And Percy's schedule looked completely different. We had no classes together.

I sighed. I should have expected that I wont have many classes with him. Or with Paul. He's a Freshman teacher. I'm a senior.

"Come on, Percy. Show me where the Science Lab is." I told him.

He grinned. "Right this way, Wise Girl. I'm right across the hall with Ms. Laurel in Art."

"Better late than never."

 **AN/ So, what do you guys think? Not so cliche, huh. I had fun with Mrs. Archer. I liked making her as disgusting and vile as possible. But don't worry, I'll still add all the highschool drama, and all that stuff. You just have to wait for it. And don't worry about the cliche attack, there will be as few of those as possible.**

 **BYE LOVES!**

 **-Sarah**


End file.
